


Knot be hasty

by justanexercise



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie might have a thing for suits, well more like ties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot be hasty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plus1STR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plus1STR/gifts).



Angie glances at the clock in their living room. Fifth time of the hour. She huffs, slouching in her chair, book in front of her, not a single page turned since Peggy left. She drops the book next to her and stretches her arms over her head, groaning at the loud pops and cracks in her back and shoulders.

A door slams.

Angie perks up.

The click of Peggy’s heels echo in the hallway. Angie grins.

The door slams open.

“Hello darling,” Peggy says, placing her briefcase next to the table. “Remind me to kick Howard in the shin next time we see him.”

Peggy pours herself a glass of whiskey, oblivious to Angie’s staring.

Angie gulps.

Peggy undoes a top button of her dress shirt, loosening her tie in the process.

It’s a good thing Angie wasn’t here when Peggy got dressed.

Angie shoves Peggy against the table.

“Angie, what are you doing?” Peggy asks, sliding the glass away.

Smoothing the lapels of Peggy’s blazer, Angie bites her lip and winds her hand around the thin knot of her tie. “Geez English, warn a girl when you’re dressed like this.”

Peggy raises an eyebrow. “Do you have a thing for suits?”

Angie smirks, pulling Peggy in by her tie, kissing her. Her fingers tighten the knot, other hand drifting down to tug on Peggy’s belt. Shoving her hand into Peggy’s pants, Angie groans.

“Fuck,” Angie hisses, rubbing between Peggy’s legs.

“Angie,” Peggy pants, her arms coming around Angie’s shoulders, her hips jerking.

Angie tightens her tie further.

Peggy leans back, forehead still touching Angie’s. Her face grows red, down to her neck.

Angie pulls on the tie. “You get to breathe when you come.”

Peggy nods, swallowing.

Angie tightens it even more. Stroking her faster and harder, Angie grins as Peggy’s eyes glaze over. One. Two. Three strokes.

Peggy gasps.

Angie loosens her tie and gently brings Peggy down from her high.

Peggy laughs, breathless. She kisses Angie and nuzzles her nose against her throat. “That was wonderful.”

Angie nods. “Not done with you yet.”

“I figured,” Peggy says, kissing her shoulder. “Take me to bed.”

Angie grins, walking backwards as she pulls Peggy by her tie all the way to their bedroom.


End file.
